Restaurant Love
by Serenity Meowth
Summary: Usagi is an aspiring chef in an upscale NY resturant. One day she is called upon to serve a prominent lawyer from her past...[3 parts. Anon. reviews accepted.] On a very temporary HIATUS...
1. Part 1

Major apologies for being gone for so long...check my profile for more info.

Here's a 'three-shot'. I know exactly what's happening in this, and I'll finish the second half by Thursday-ish. Then maybe the last by Saturday. And I have two terrific ideas for Yugioh fics, which will be very long, and I'll try to get a Sailor Moon Christmas story out soon.

I guess here the scouts don't really exist, just the people...and no, this is not like the movie 'You have mail', though that's how it starts out.

* * *

_You have mail!_

The annoying voice came over the computer speakers.

"Agh, I can clearly see that by the flashing lights on my computer screen," a frustrated Serena said. Perhaps one of these emails is the email she had been awaiting for the past day or two. She moved the mouse quickly and clicked on the 'Inbox' icon. She quickly scanned through it. No such luck. Just spam.

"Damn it!" She said. She slammed down on the keyboard with her hands in frustration, and stood up. She ran her hands through her hair, which she now kept short; it was only shoulder length and layered. She smiled, thinking how her hair used to be. Down, very long, and up, still long, her hair had earned her the nickname, 'meatball head'.

That was so long ago, though. Now she was 23, living in an apartment in upstate New York. She had found that she liked Americans, their way of being more out spoken. That fit her for sure! And naturally, she loved living on fast food, though now she could cook some basic foods.

Ah, who was she kidding? She could cook much more than basic foods, seeing as how she was a chef for a swanky Japanese restaurant downtown. After high school she had went to cooking school, courtesy of her mother and father. And, surprise, surprise! She had actually learned! Her friends, especially Lita, were so proud of her.

Of them, only Ami lived in the United States. But she lived in LA, with her hubby, who had a name Usagi could never remember. The rest remained in Japan. Thankfully, Luna was with her, along with Artemis and their kitten.

Serena left the living room of her apartment, and made her way to the kitchen. She prepared a simple ramen meal and sat down at her _American _table. She had been waiting forthe email to see if she was promoted to head chef or not. She had been working extra-hard the past few weeks to get the job, ever since the last head-chef had retired. If she made it, she would be the youngest in the history of the restaurant, but she knew she could do it. She worked hard and was a tremendous cook.

"I sure hope I am promoted...I'll have even more prestige than before." Usagi smiled. Her name was already pretty famous in the cooking world. She sipped her tea and thought of her teen days when she was infamous for cooking, always burning everything.

Waking up late, rushing to school, failing tests, hanging out with Molly and the rest of the gang, running into that handsome Mamoru, quite literally. Usagi couldn't even remember how many times they had bumped into each other, fallen to the ground. She did, however, remember the one time they had kissed.

It was the day before she left for her cooking college clear across Japan...he had cornered her at her surprise going-away party.

"_Guys, thank you so much for throwing this party!" Usagi gushed. "It was so nice of you."_

_They smiled, and Rei said, "It's no problem, Meatball-head._

"_Right," Ami said in her soft voice. "We won't see each other for a long time. It's the least we can do."_

"_I hope you enjoyed the food I prepared," Lita smiled proudly. I could only nod, my voice wasn't working._

_Mina nudged me. "Look who's here." I glanced up. There was the man who had tormented, yet attracted me for several years, Mamoru. He spotted me and immediately strode over. _

"_Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, paying no attention to my friends, just staring straight into my eyes. I nodded, startled by the seriousness in his eyes. He grasped my hand and pulled me to an empty room, closing the door behind us. __He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his dark hair, as I waited for him to speak._

"_Usagi,"_ _he said softly. "I'm really going to miss you." _

"_Truly?"I asked, expecting a sarcastic answer._

"_Yes," he smiled. "I may not always act like it, but I really enjoy spending time with you, even though I constantly have many bruises now." He laughed._

_I could hardly believe my ears. I was surprised that he had even came to my party._

_"Mamoru," I said. "You're not that bad to hang out with, either. It's rather enjoyable, in fact." _

_We both silently reminisced. I remembered his smiling, the look when I accidently dumped ice cream over his new shirt, or when I threw my shoe at his head in anger before._

_To my surprise, my eyes felt moist. "Too bad we're just figuring all this out now that I'm leaving. Really rotten timing."_

_Mamoru's smile dropped. "I know, but I'm sure we'll see each other again some day. It may be a while from now, but it will happen, I promise you." He hugged me, kissing my forehead. And with that, he left me, walking out of the house, out of my life, for the time being, anyways._

"Oh, I sound so in love with him," I said aloud. "But I'm not. Nope. Uh-uh." I crossed my arms and stared ahead, before noticing the time.

"7:16!" I shouted, my apartment neighbors probably covering their ears. "I have only14 minutes to get ready and arrive at work! Oh, shit."

XOXOXO

"Usagi, you're late!" Harumi, manager of the restaurant Daisuki said as she banged pots around, preparing for the evening rush. She was a woman only a little older than Usagi, early 30's at the latest, side-swept brown hair.

"Sorry, sorry!" Usagi said, scrambling into her apron and hair net. "You know me, I got distracted." She bowed an apology.

Harumi patted Usagi's head. "I know. Now, get cooking! Oh, and, as usual, since you were late you must do half an hour of waitressing! But do that after you prepare this meal. It's for some very important guests, and we can only have the best chef for it!" She smiled.

Usagi nodded and turned towards the cabinet. Her hands threw quickly ingredients into a bowl, mixing and chopping, mincing and dicing. She knew a hundred dishes, at least, by heart, and had cook books full of dozens upon dozens more. Her speciality naturally was dessert.

Time flew by quickly as she worked, her food baking in the oven, her preparing side dishes.Usagi prepared herself for waitressing, removing her apron and shaking down her hair. She plucked the diamond earrings from her pocket and put them in her ears, arranging her hair carefully so they would show.

Usagi had started off as a waitress, and wasn't really looking forward to going back. The lousy tips, rude customers (mainly men), and crying children. Thankfully this was just temporary. She pulled the food out of the oven, arranged it carefully on the plate (presentation was just as important as the meal), and set it on the tray with the rest of the food. She called a few more waitresses to help her.

She grabbeda tray of prepared food, and used her backside to open the swinging door to the dining area. The guest must be important, for they were in the special room. She walked through the dimly-lit hallway, Japanese lanterns decorating the walls, beads looping between them. The others followed her, making conversation.

Usagi's heart was still heavy from her memories. She hardly sees her friends anymore, and that party had been the last night she saw _him_. She shook herself mentally to rid those thoughts, and to prepare for her job.

She opened the final door to the guests, and there he was. He was laughing and talking loudly, a glass of champagne already in one hand. Dark hair, dark eyes, still slim and handsome. That smile that lit up even the darkest times.

Usagi simply froze, one foot still propping the door open. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Ah, here's our food!" He said to his guests, seeing the waitresses. His eyes met hers. There was a silence, even in the midst of all those people.

Usagi's hands trembled. The tray tilted, several plates sliding off. She couldn't believe who it was.

"Mamoru?" She cried out, her voice piercing the noise andechoing in his brain.

* * *

Thank you, all my reviewers. I shall reply to all who review starting now. 

Hope you enjoyed.

Sorry, again!


	2. Part 2

Here, as promised and on time, is the 2nd chapter of 'Restaurant Love'!

I know in the last chapter, there were some typos and view mix ups. Obviously, it's been a while since I've written. :)

This actually was started months and months ago. But I had no idea of the direction till a couple of days ago.

This chapter was quite a bit longer, and I got it finished a few hours ahead of time! I don't think I'll be able to get a Christmas story out (Christmas is just sneaking up on me! So much left still to prepare...), but I believe I will have time to do a New Year's. Maybe. We shall see. The rest of this holiday season will be quite hectic. Gotta love it. :)

**Date posted: **December 21st, 2005.

**Reviews:** 4

* * *

A crash sounded. Tapioca pudding and salad splattered over Usagi's shoes, yet she didn't even noticed. All her attention was on_ him, _Mamoru. He stood up.

"Usagi?"

He couldn't believe it. Was this really her, this beautiful woman? He ran across the room, handed her tray to one of his comrades, and grabbed her, lifting her up in the air. The man, now with the tray, just raised his eyebrow and turned back to his conversation with the attractive blond beside him.

Usagi gasped. What a welcome. Her hair spun around as she did. Mamoru sat her down and hugged her, his eyes closed.

"What a surprise! So this is where you've been hiding out all these years!" Mamoru said jokingly. His eyes opened and took in her appearance, much changed in the past few years. He lifted a strand of her hair. His eyebrows lifted. "Well, this is certainly a change. A nice one."

Usagi smiled, her white teeth flashing in the light. She spoke her first words to him in 4 years. "It's been a while, Mamoru." Her voice was slightly deeper, more serious. But her face still held the same silly smile. She glanced now at her shoes and the floor.

"Oops." She gestured for the trays to be put on the table, and said, "I apologize, _sir_, I'll have replacement dishes be prepared right away." She nodded to Momoko , a waitress that had helped her carry the trays, and told her she'd be there momentarily. Momoko smiled and bowed, her long black hair nearly touching the floor, then left with the other waitress down the hallway.

Mamoru's guests continued their chattering after he introduced Usagi and invited her to sit down. They sat at a small section of the table in the corner, pulling their chairs further away from everyone. Usagi sipped on a cup of coffee, her eyelashes fluttering as she glanced up every few moments. This meeting was a total shock to her. She was just thinking of him, and now here he is! Was she magic?

Mamoru was leaning bach, still studying her, his head cocked sideways. "Usagi, you really look terrific." He said finally, then leaned forward to take a bite of his meal. Usagi smiled again.

"Thanks, Mamoru. You don't look that bad, either." Usagi said. He smiled at that. "What have you been up to?" She asked, finding his grin unsettling. She did not like him. Right. She didn't. She had to keep telling herself that.

"Well," he began. "I'm a lawyer now. These people with me and I are celebrating my latest big case win. I'm still living alone, but now in an apartment near here, actually. I was engaged for a while, as I'm sure you know." Usagi nodded; she knew he was temporarily engaged to Rei a few years back.

Who knows why Usagi and Mamoru never tried to contact each other? They easily could have if they had wanted. Perhaps the fear of rejection and resentment grew as the years passed. Or perhaps Mamoru being engaged to her close friend wore off the feelings for a while. They had talked before, though, about a year after she left.

_Usagi's cell phone rang. She was rushing to her pastry class, running late as usual. She rummaged around in her book bag for it. The number was unfamiliar, but Usagi still picked it up. "Hello!" she said cheerfully._

"_Usagi? This is Mamoru." The voice said. Usagi dropped the phone (she has a habit of that). It bounced gently into some bushes. She shrieked and scrambled through the bushes for it, never mind that the thorns were scratching at her delicate skin._

"_Got it!" she said happily, fingers closing around the pink phone. "You still there?" she asked into the phone. She heard a gentle laughing._

"_Yes, I'm still here. And evidently, you're as clumsy as ever." He said playfully, but meaning every word of it._

"_My, a whole year since you last insulted me." Her voice smiling on every word. They made small talk for a few minutes. Then:_

"_How'd ya get my number?" She asked, wondering._

"_Rei." He replied, hesitantly._

"_Rei, huh, I didn't know you guys were friends."_

"_Yeah, we are. She's actually not that bad once you get to know her, I discovered."_

"_Oh," Usagi said. "So, are you two close?" _

"_I suppose so." He said, knowing where this was leading._

"_Like, dating close?" She asked, her voice raising in pitch a little. This didn't go unnoticed. _

"_Occasionally. I do like her a lot-" Here Usagi hung up the phone. She sat down hard on a bench. She couldn't believe the man she truly liked was dating one of her best friends. This was the first she'd heard about it! No one even bothered to tell her. '_Terrific_,' she thought._

_She glanced at her_ _watch. Her class started two minutes ago. She sighed, then stood up. "Screw this, I'm going home!" She said stubbornly, and turned the other direction. Her phone rang again. Mamoru's number. She let it go to voice mail. _

_She sat at the bus stop, waiting for the number two bus. Her phone vibrated, signaling that a voice message had been left. Usagi thought about just deleting it, but then she picked up the phone to listen._

"_Um, Usagi, I guess we just had a bad connection or something,_" 'You don't know the half of it', _she thought. "But, anyway, call me. Or I'll try to talk to you later. Bye." Usagi pressed the call end button. Her eyes narrowed. _

_She got on her bus, and didn't pick up any calls from him or Rei for the next month, till the phone finally stopped ringing. She's talked to Rei briefly since, but not Mamoru. She refuses to. Or did, at least._ _She received the information about the engagement and then the break up through her other friends. She moved on with her life, dating often, but never seriously. And here, they meet again._

"Well, that's fascinating." Usagi said, trying to forget their last conversation.

"So, you're a waitress here?" He said uncomfortably, no doubt remembering the phone fiasco as well.

"Actually, I'm a chef. I prepared most of this meal that we're eating, and some that is on the floor as well." She smiled. "I was late for work today, and when that happens, to discourage it, my manager makes me work waitressing for half an hour."

Mamoru chuckled. "Surprise, I guess you really haven't changed that much, meatball-head." He then remembered her new hairstyle. "Well, I guess I can't call you that anymore, can I?"

Usagi shook her head. "But, knowing you, you'll just come up with another nickname."

Momoko arrived with the replacement dishes; they had just been small side items that were easy to recreate. Usagi took notice of this arrival and stood. "It's great to see you again, Mamoru, but I must get back to work now. I have to keep going till this place closes in three hours."

Mamoru nodded, and stood, hugging her tightly. "I'll stop by again soon, okay?" He looked at her, wondering how angry she was still at him.

Usagi thought, her face showing her hesistation. "Alright," she said finally. She waved and made her way back to the kitchen.

XOXOXO

'Whew!' Usagi breathed a sigh of relief nowthat her work was over. The stove was off, her apron neatly folded, the hair net laying beside it. She pulled on her gloves and stepped outside, her breath making puffs in the air as she looked for a taxi.

She didn't see one, but she did see a dark car close by, a man leaning against it. Mamoru had waited for her! She smiled, and ran over to him.

"Need a ride?" He asked, pleased that he had made her smile again.

"Sure," she said. He opened the door for her and took her hand, helping her in. She looked at him from the inside of the car. He was so handsome. He crossed in front of the car and slid into his own seat.

"Where do you live?" he asked. She gave him brief directions. They made small talk, Usagi talking about her family and Mamoru talking about his job. They carefully steered clear of talk of the broken engagement or their last meeting and phone call.

Soon they arrived at her apartment building. Usagi thanked him, then started to step out. She hesitated, her foot pausing above the pavement. She turned backwards. "Would you like to come up? I just bought this deluxe coffee machine that I've been meaning to try out, and it would be fun if I had a guest with me!"

Mamoru smiled, a lot of that going around lately. "Of course I will, dear Usagi." She blushed at the term as he stepped out of the car. They walked up the steps to the apartment, and Usagi entered the code to the building. The buzz sounded, and she grasped the handle. Her room was only on the 3rd floor, so they took the stairs, to avoid the horribly annoying elevator music..

Usagi bounded up them expertly, as she was used to it. Mamoru however, was little slower. "Hurry up, slowpoke," she teased.

"Funny," he said. "I'm just not used to stairs. My apartment's on the top floor, so I always use the elevator."

"Ooh, a penthouse man, huh?" She said almost flirtingly. Mamoru chuckled. They reached her door. Usagi pulled her keys out of her sparkling, black purse to unlock the door. It opened smoothly and they stepped inside. She immediately went to the kitchen to prepare the coffee, calling out to Mamoru to make himself at home.

Mamoru walked around her apartment after taking his shoes off, poking random anime characters and admiring the beautiful art on the walls. "Where did you get all this?" He asked, admiring one piece of a meadow, deer playing off to one side.

"An artist friend of mine. Actually, you've met her before, we both modeled as a favor to her at one time." Usagi said, her face in a cabinet selecting a blend of coffee.

"I see that now", he said, noticing the picture of them, sitting awkwardly beside each other, drawn about 7 years ago. Even then you could see there was something between them. They weren't willing to admit it, but it was very noticeable.

'_I wonder if there still is something now?'_ He thought. He decided to test it. He knew he still liked her, but he didn't know her feelings. He had to know. He'd waited all this time, he did not feel like waiting any longer.

He prepared himself (a mint and a deep breath), crossed to the kitchen, spun Usagi around, dipped her backwards, and kissed her directly on the lips.

* * *

Hmm...I didn't really want to end this here, but if I didn't, the last chapter would be a little too short. I actually added more than I thought...

See you readers on Saturday!


End file.
